Dramas fields
"How can one explain the Dramas fields? They are dizzyingly ancient, and more deadly then they are old." - Lillzk G'Mollan Details on them are sparse, simply for the reason that no one has been close to one and lived. However, there are several things about them that can be ascertained. No one knows if they are sapient, machines, or animals, or how to destroy or train them. It is known, however, that they always live (if it may be called that) underground, and never come above ground accept to attack. Rumored description The disjointed details seem to have them being shaped not unlike the ungodly offspring of spiders and fear itself: they have a shell or carapace, which might be shaped vaguely like the one on a common house bug, but one that never opens. They have pincers supposedly the size of a man's are, but most disconcerting of all, they have, instead of limbs several odd, tail like appendages, each tipped with the deadliest poisons known to Daki. In addition to this each, creature seems to have a slightly different mix of venom, making formulating and an antidote impossible. Of these limbs, there seems to be a variance in number form specimen to specimen, but they have been known to have up to fifteen. Apart form this, all we know is their color: they are a sickly beige color, which has been described by Lillzk G'Mollan, Daki’s foremost expert in Dramas, as looking like “the biological fact of death.” Location They tend be located near Ayaroka and Hakamagin Desert, particularly around the ruins around there. In fact, there is a saying that, the more beautiful the ruins, the more likely they would be surrounded by Dramas, although the largest belt discovered thus far, is around the city Ayaroka. They do, however, only attack those who tread upon them, or the ground they "sleep" under. Mythology It is doubted sincerely that just what the Dramas are will ever be known. As yet no one has ever survived an attack by them, and precious few bodies of their victims have ever been recovered. Speculation, however, is plentiful. Some believe tat they were left behind by the species that became Bilbipno (see article). Some believe that they are old weapons form the Nega-Drek war that one side or another build and lost control of. They may well be weapons of a still older war... or solders in it, still at their post. Evidence to this is that they will often take the bodies of those they attack, and many say this is an advanced method of prisoner taking, from a time when someone could be brought back to life. Others say that they take their victims and make them into Dramas, although just how is never explained. Speculation among various Daki Theologians as to whether the Dramas are truly evil or not has yet to reach a conclusion. Some would argue that since they appear to do noting except destroy life, that they are evil. Others say that they show no sign of being able to think as a Dak can, so they are clearly neither good nor evil. They are rumored to feature heavily in Selyr-ero-Amni symbolism although since this entire sect may or may not exist, we have no evidence one way or another.